Swimming in The Bathtub
by Dande Liona
Summary: Hujan pertama di musim semi memberikan keceriaan pada setiap tanaman di atas Bumi ini. Tidak terkecuali pohon dan tanaman disekitar rumah keluarga Potter. Tapi tidak bagi dua anak laki-laki keluarga Potter. Hujan telah menghancurkan segala rencana mereka hari ini. Untungnya James masih memiliki ide brilian lainnya yang malah membuat ayah mereka geleng-geleng kepala.
Disclaimer

Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling

Swiming in The Bathtub

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hujan pertama di musim semi memberikan keceriaan pada setiap tanaman di atas Bumi ini. Tidak terkecuali pohon dan tanaman disekitar rumah keluarga Potter. Tapi tidak bagi dua anak laki-laki berumur 8 dan 6 tahun yang tengah duduk di depan jendela dengan wajah masam. Hujan telah menghancurkan segala rencana mereka hari ini. Menghancurkan segala rencana brilian mereka.

"James, Al waktunya makan siang," Ginny memanggil kedua anak laki-lakinya untuk makan siang. Sejak pagi dua anak itu sangat bersemangat karena akan berenang di danau dengan ayah mereka. Tapi sekitar jam 10 pagi tadi hujan tiba-tiba turun.

" _Hey boys it's time for lunch,_ " Ginny berjongkong di belakangg kedua anaknya yang tengah menatap jendela yang menghadap ke danau di lantai dua rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak lapar _Mum_ ," jawab James tanpa menoleh pada ibunya.

"Aku lapar tapi aku akan makan saat hujan berhenti _Mum_ " Dan Al menjawab dengan jawabannya yang polos.

"Hey dengarkan _mum_ , jika hujan berhenti beberapa saat lagi kalian bisa tetap pergi berenang denga _dad._ Tapi jika kalian tidak makan sekarang, kalian tidak akan bisa berenang nanti karena lapar," kedua anak itu serentak menoleh pada Ginny. "Bagaimana?"

James dan Albus akhirnya mau untuk makan siang walau masih dengan wajah masam. Sangat berbeda dengan adik mereka yang sangat gembira. Karena ayah ada di rumah dan menemaninya mewarnai.

"Jamie, Albie senyum," Lily menarik bibirnya sendiri mencontohkan bagaimana caranya tersenyum pada kedua kakaknya. Tapi James dan Albus malah mengabaikan adik mereka dan mulai memakan makan siang mereka dengan setengah hati.

Harry dan Ginny hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang ternyata hujan belum juga berhenti. Hal tersebut membuat wajah James dan Albus makin masam. Mereka kini duduk di pintu depan rumahnya memandangi danau yang masih diguyur hujan. Ginny dan Lily pergi ke The Burrow untuk menemui nenek mereka. Sedangkan Harry berada di kantor di lantai tiga rumah mereka.

"Al aku punya ide yang lebih brilian dari pada menunggu hujan berhenti," James tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari ke tangga. Albus-pun ikut berdiri dan berlari menyusul kakakknya.

James membuka baju dan mengambil alat-alat renang untuknya dan Albus.

"Al cepat pakai ini," James menyerahkan kaki katak, kaca mata renang & pelampung pada Albus.

"Kita tidak bisa berenang Jamie di luar masih hujan," Al tidak mau membuka bajunya dan memakai alat renangnya. Karena ayah dan ibu merekapasti akan marah jika mereka pergi berenang di tengah hujan.

Namun kemudian James kembali berlari. Kini dia masuk ke kamar orang tua mereka, tepatnya James masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kita akan berenang di kamar mandi _m_ _um_ dan _d_ _ad_ jadi cepat pakai alat renangmu!" James mulai lelah memberitahu Albus.

Dan Albus semakin penasaran dengan ide James, dia akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Mereka berdua masuk ke _bathtub._ James menggeser pintu kaca _bathtub_ hingga tertutup rapat. Dan James mulai menyalakan _shower,_ mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air. Tinggi pintu kaca _bathtub_ yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit kamar mandi membuat air tak akan tumpah kemana-mana. Yeah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan James. Tak lama berselang air mulai memenuhi _bathtub_ dan kedua anak itu mulai berenang dengan gembira. Dan Albus kini mengerti ide brilian kakaknya.

Tanpa mereka tahu air tetap merembes keluar, mulai membuat sedikit banjir. Setidaknya pintu kaca _bathtub_ itu tidak pecah. Yeah siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kedua anak itu penyihir jika kalian lupa.

.

.

.

Di lantai bawah Harry pusing mencari kedua anak laki-lakinya. Dia telah pergi ke dapur, melihat ke danau dan kamar mereka. Dia tadi tertidur di kantornya dan melupakan dua anaknya yang sedang kesal karena hujan. Oh Ginny pasti akan membunuhnya karena telah lalai menjaga buah hati mereka. Harry berlari ke kamarnya berniat untuk mengambil mantel dan pergi ke _The Burrow_ , siapa tahu kedua anak itu menggunakan jaringan floo. Namua saat sampai di kamar Harry mendengar suara air di kamar mandi dan berasumsi mungkin dua anak itu tengah bermain di _bathtub_.

"Merlin! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" kedua anak itu tidak mendengar apa kata ayah mereka, James dan Albus hanya melambaikan tangan mereka dengan gembira.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Harry langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintu _bathtub_ tersebut. Membuat air tumpah kemana-mana, membanjiri kamar mandi dan kamarnya sendiri.

"Dad kau menghancurkan kolam renang kami!" James berteriak marah pada ayahnya dan Albus mengangguk mengiyakan argumen kakaknya.

"Demi celana merlin, kalian – ," Harry tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya itu. Karena memarahi mereka sekarang adalah opsi yang buruk. Menurutnya.

"Baiklah karena hujan telah berhenti nanti kita lanjutkan berenang di danau, sekarang kita harus mengeringkan banyak hal sebelum _Mum_ kembali, _deal?"_ mengetahui hujan yang telah berhenti, kedua wajah anak itu langsung berubah cerah.

Mereka lalu membantu Harry membereskan kamar dan setelah itu menemani kedua anak nakal itu berenang di danau. Harry berharap kejadian ini akan menjadi rahasianya dan kedua anak laki-lakinya. _Boys secret._

.

.

.

A/N

Cerita ini dibuat setelah sedih tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita di Laptop. Karena laptop tiba-tiba rusak saat ngerjain tugas. Fanfic ini terinspirasi setelah melihan sebuah gamabar di IG gambar dua orang anak yang berenang di bathtub. Kalo mau liat gambarnya bisa cek igku dande_liona. Dan cerita ini tepat selesai pukul 1 am, padahal besok masih ada kuliah.

Maaf karena sebelumnya cerita ini aku hapus, karena waktu itu publish dari ponsel dan malah jadi berantakan, jadi sekarang di repost. Dan sekarang laptopku udah bener. Maaf juga jika masih terdapat typos.

Mohon reviewnya yea

Thank You

Dande


End file.
